Mile High Club
by Onisius
Summary: Miss Parker catches up to Jarod and introduces him to something new. Last chapter is up, enjoy. smiles
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or related topics. I'm just messing around with them. I promise not to break them and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done.  
  
Authors note: For those who have already read this, its only changed slightly. But I needed to fix the format. All my thanks and hugs to Jaccione for her wonderful help.  
  
Chapter one...  
  
"Welcome to Ansett international, this is your Captain speaking. The current weather is a nice sunny 27 degrees Celsius, with a wind speed of 15 kilometres. We are lifting off from San Francisco, making a quick stop in Washington state to pick up a few extra passengers. Then we are heading to Kuala Lumpur for another quick break, there we are picking up some more flight attendants for the remainder of the trip to Melbourne, Australia. I will be making a few more announcements during the flight. Our love ladies, will instruct you on the exit doors and what to do in case of an emergencies, please follow what the flight attendants ask at all times. Behave, but have a lot of fun on our trip, please keep seat belts buckled at all times. Enjoy your flight, this is your Captain signing off."  
  
The flight attendants showed all the passengers what to do and when to do it. The plane roared to life, and the pilot seamed to take off with complete ease and confidence, perfection. The plane levelled off and, was no doubt, put onto auto pilot. The seatbelt sign turned off and most passengers undid them. The hostess's started to walk around offering drinks.  
  
In the first class, there was three girls walking around greeting the ten or so customers and offering drinks. They come to one particular lady, who, unlike the rest who ordered champagne, ordered scotch malt, neat on the rocks.  
  
"Not a problem ma'am."  
  
"Miss Parker, please call me Miss Parker Jamie." She nodded.  
  
Miss Parker had figured out where Jarod was working, it seamed this time he was doing it purely for fun. So here she was, ready to pick him up and cart his sorry ass back home.  
  
When the plane landed at their first destination, Miss Parker called over Jamie.  
  
"What would you like Miss Parker?"  
  
"I would like to go and see the pilot, he is an old friend of mine."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but we can't allow that for safety reasons."  
  
"Please Jamie, I haven't seen him for a long time, I came to see him. Please!!" Miss Parker put on the best puppy dog look she could manage while resisting the urge to shot the damned blond!  
  
"I will go tell him your here to see him and have him come out."  
  
"No, no, no. I want it to be a big surprise, I want to walk in there and give him the shock of a life time." And Parker knew that that was the understatement of the year.  
  
"Ok. Just don't tell him I let you in, go through."  
  
"Thanks a lot I owe you one." She said getting up walking through the curtains that led to the cockpit.  
  
She placed her hand behind her back and rested it on her gun which sat in her holster. Slowly opening the door she stepped in to find the man she was hunting for and an old friend she really hadn't seen in years. The man heard her heal against the metal floor and turned expecting the flight attendant but saw Parker.  
  
"Oh my god, is that you? Parker?!" Jarod heard the name and span around to see Matty giving Miss Parker a huge hug.  
  
She glared at Jarod, a warning not to go anywhere. The look on his face was the same as hers, utter disbelief and shock. She returned the hug hesitantly.  
  
"Jarod meet an old friend of mine from school, Parker." He said with a goofy smile.  
  
"Hey Matty, how you been?"  
  
"Great, how did you know what I was doing?"  
  
"Well here's the thing, I didn't. Jarod and I go back to when we were kids, and I came here to take him home with me." Only Jarod and Parker knew the true meaning of that statement.  
  
"Oh." He said a bit disappointed, "So you two know each other?" Matty said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"God, no! You know me better than that. God you have not changed, still sex orientated!!" Parker let out a laugh that Jarod had never heard, even when they were kids. He had to hold back the smile if he didn't want a bullet through his head.  
  
"Well I will leave you two to catch up and after this flight I expect a drink with you." He said winking then leaving an incredibly shocked Jarod.  
  
"How?... But?... How?..." He stammered.  
  
"Oh don't look so shocked. Now do I need to pull out my gun or not?" "No." he said as he shook his head and looked to the ground.  
  
"Good, have a seat." As he sat in his seat, it was Parker's turn to look shocked. "Co-pilot?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jarod sounded confused.  
  
"It's not like you to take a job that requires you to be inferior to the other."  
  
"I wanted a break."  
  
"Well that was your fatal floor this time."  
  
"How did you find me?" He had to know what the mistake he made was. He needed to be aware so it didn't happen again.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She hissed.  
  
"I guess that's a no then. So what's up with you and Matty?" He asked, his curiosity kicking in even though his head told him to stay well clear from this subject if he wanted to survive this surprise encounter.  
  
Jarod's head snapped to the side, bringing his hand up to his check. He could feel the heat radiating from the hand print left on his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Mind your own damned business!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Mind your own business!!"  
  
"I will give you two options, one..." Jarod began confidently.  
  
"I really believe that you are not in a position to be giving options." Miss Parker pointed out.  
  
"One you tell me what's up with Matty or two I will ask him." Jarod finished, ignoring her words.  
  
"And when do you propose to do that when your back home?"  
  
"Do you believe that they are going to let you walk out with me in tow with a pair of handcuffs on??"  
  
Miss Parker saw the still amusing look of shock on Jarod's face when she produced the warrant for his arrest.  
  
"This warrant is for the arrest of Mr. Jarod Russel." She spat his name at him pronouncing every syllable. "The suspect is wanted for numerous accounts of Fraud, assault, indecent assault and grand theft auto." Miss Parker read.  
  
"Fraud being someone who makes deceitful pretences; impostor. Fraudulent: using fraud; cheating, dishonest.  
  
Assault; the act of attacking, the stage of close fighting in an attack, an unlawful attempt at bodily attack upon another, with or without a weapon.  
  
Indecent assault: to attempt to attack sexually. Rape: The act of having sexual intercourse with anyone against his or her will.  
  
Grand theft auto; the act of stealing an automobile. Larceny: the wrongful taking and carrying away of personal goods of another." Miss Parker recited all phrases and big words, from a dictionary she read before getting on the plane, to Jarod.  
  
Jarod, who was still just staring at her, could not understand why she would do this. So he did what Sydney had taught him, he asked, "Why are you doing this?" He sounded so hurt that she would do this, hurt him this way. To use the last name he thought of as his own since he was taken to The Centre was so painful he had to keep the tears inside.  
  
"It's my job." She sounded puzzled. Jarod already knew that, that was the only reason why she did this.  
  
"No, why the warrant, why assault, indecent assault and grand theft auto? Fraud, I have committed, but the others you know I would never do that."  
  
"I had to make you dangerous enough with enough proof, to get a warrant." She explained simply with a shrug.  
  
"So that's real?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Does it look real?" She hissed, "Its not a fake, the recorders are, birth certificate, residence, criminal background. But not the warrant. You have committed assault a lot of times. Hitting those men when those two little, smart boys were taken..."  
  
"How did you kn..." Jarod looked horrified.  
  
"Shut up!" Parker said in a very threatening voice. "Honestly, I had to make up the indecent assault, that, your right about. You never even touched a girl with out her touching you first, be it sex or a simple hug. Grand theft auto. You have stolen cars when you were in the dessert looking for clues to your dad, and you become a bounty hunter, you stole the other bimbo's car, didn't you?" Miss Parker arched an eyebrow.  
  
"But how...?"  
  
"Did you or didn't you?" She scared Jarod with her tone so her answered.  
  
"Yes." He answered sheepishly.  
  
"Good, now lets go." Miss Parker slapped a pair of handcuffs onto Jarod's wrists and threw his pilot's jacket over them. She may be cruel to him but she didn't want to alarm the passengers or have Jarod face Matty about why an old friend had handcuffs and a gun on him.  
  
Jarod hung his head low as he was lead out of the plane, he had never felt this humiliated in his whole life!  
  
"Excuse me sir, you know your not allowed to leave the plane while we are picking up passengers." The flight attendant politely stated.  
  
"He's leaving." Miss Parker stated. Jarod was wise enough to step out of the way. He wasn't sure who would win this one, wait a minute, yes he did. Miss Parker only because she has a gun.  
  
If Miss Parker didn't have the gun, maybe it would be Beth. She was as mean and tough as any Parker, but showed her sweet side as well.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," Beth said in a blunt sarcastic tone. "But our crew and passengers are not allowed to leave the plane until the end of the flight, or in case of emergencies." She said with her head held high, shoulder back.  
  
"Well if you want to get technical. Jarod's not a crew member, he has once again committed fraud."  
  
"Excuse me?" Beth sounded extremely confused.  
  
"This man is not Mr Jarod Albress. But Mr Jarod Russel. He is wanted on many accounts of fraud, assault, indecent assault, and grand theft auto."  
  
"Is this correct Jarod?" Beth turned to face Jarod, his eyes were watery and he went to defend himself but Miss Parker stepped in with the warrant for his arrest.  
  
"But Jarod... why?" Beth was shocked, disgusted.  
  
"Beth, it's not true I didn't do it, it's made up." He begged for her understanding. His face showed his pain and struggle.  
  
"Please Beth you know me, you know that I wouldn't hurt a fly, please don't believe her. I didn't do any of that." The pretender desperately pleaded. He didn't want to go back there, he couldn't.  
  
Beth had to look away from Jarod, the pain and fear in his eyes were so strong that she started doubting whether the warrant was real. "I'm sorry sir, but the lady has a warrant for your arrest. It doesn't matter whether I believe you or not, its the law. I'm sorry. You can take him. I will tell the pilot that Jarod was called to an emergency."  
  
"Thank you. And tell Matty sorry about the drink."  
  
"Not a problem ma'am."  
  
"Please Beth, I didn't do it, don't let her take me. Please, help me, please believe me." Jarod tried again. He didn't care if he was begging like a fool, this was his freedom, his life.  
  
"I'm sorry. I believe that you didn't, it's not who you are. But I can't do anything, she has a warrant. If I stop her, I can go to prison and I can't do that and leave my little girl without a mother because I believed you. I'm sorry." Beth turned and walked away. Miss Parker led out a resistant Jarod.  
  
Parker felt her heart skip a beat at the flight attendants words. Her mother had left her once to save Jarod. Her own mother. And she was absurdly grateful to this lady for not 'leaving' her to save Jarod as well.  
  
Jarod allowed himself to be led quietly to the car. With Miss Parker's gun, a warrant, security guards and handcuffs. He wouldn't get far at all.  
  
"Get in the car!" Parker shoved him in so hard that he tripped over the edge and fell, hitting his head on the opposite side door.  
  
This is preciously how Miss Parker had planed it, he would be shocked but knew not to put up a fight in a public area which could result in innocent bystanders being shot. Take him out to the car that would get them to the corporate jet. His falling and being humiliated in front of a plane of passengers and in front of his crew were major bonus.  
  
"Take us to the jet!!"  
  
It was only a very short trip, as they had planed for Jarod's recapture, the jet was in the same area as the major airport. While they were in transit between planes, no-one spoke a word. Jarod just started out the window, already missing the freedom. 


	2. Let me introduce you

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or related topics. I'm just messing around with them. I promise not to break them and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews I have received. I hope this is a little better. Writing in italic indicates a flash back and asterisks indicates thoughts. Thank you Maestra for helping. Big thanks and hugs to Jaccione.  
  
Chapter two...  
  
Ten minutes later, they were at the corporate jet ready for boarding. Miss Parker smoothly got out of the limo, then reaching in, she grabbed a shaken Jarod off of the floor.  
  
Jarod was literally shaking, his pupils were dilated, and his skin pale. Parker was getting worried. He wasn't answering her.  
  
"Stop messing around Franken-boy."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Jarod I'm deadly serious, quit it now and answer me!!" Parker was starting to get seriously worried.  
  
"Jarod."  
  
Nothing. Then he collapsed into her arms.  
  
#######  
  
_Little Miss Parker had just finished school for the day and went to The Centre until her father finished work.  
  
"Hi Daddy."  
  
Miss Parker cautiously greeted her father. Mr Parker was sitting at his desk in his office running over some paper work.  
  
"Hello Angel, how was school?" Mr Parker answered the 14 year old girl after giving her the silent treatment for a few minutes. He hates it when she disturbs him from work.  
  
"Ok, I guess. Um, Daddy?"  
  
"What is it Angel, I'm very busy."  
  
"I was just wondering if I could go and see Jarod for a while until you finish working."  
  
At the sound of the boy's name, Mr Parker looked at his little girl's pleading eyes.  
  
"And why would you want to do that?"  
  
This is what she had expected, Miss Parker had her answer already worked out.  
  
"Well you see Daddy, it would help me immensely."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"As we already have established, Jarod's a genius."  
  
Miss Parker was a little nervous. The looks she was receiving from daddy dearest were more then a little unsettling. She couldn't help but to state the obvious.  
  
"And I would like to use him for a while. I'm have difficulty with some of my mathematics."  
  
After thinking long and hard, as to whether his daughter would ruin any progress made on the Pretender, he agreed.  
  
"Very well then, you may see him if Raines is finished with him."  
  
Little Miss Parker's heart skipped a beat. If Jarod was with Raines that could only mean danger. Yet to her father she looked cool and collected.  
  
"Thank you Daddy." She nodded her head and calmly walked out in search of Jarod.  
  
Once out of view she panicked and run through the sub-levels in search of her friend.  
  
Parker found Jarod curled up on the floor in Sim Lab 7, on SL13.  
  
"Jarod!!" Miss Parker cried and fell to her knees beside the boy.  
  
"Miss Parker?"  
  
Jarod croaked out. He was shaking, pale and his pupils dilated. Parker cradled Jarod in her arms, trying to comfort him.  
  
"What did they do to you?" She asked of no-one in particular.  
  
A split second later, Jarod blacked out.  
_  
#######  
  
"Sam!!!!" Parker screamed. The panic and fear was evident in Parker's voice as she screamed.  
  
Sam rushed over to see a panic stricken Miss Parker trying to wake an unconscious Jarod.  
  
"Sam, what's wrong with him? I don't know what happened!! Why isn't he waking up?!"  
  
"Parker!!!" Sam growled as he shock her, she was starting to ramble.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Relax. Go and get some more men so we can get Jarod into the plane and back to The Centre where he can be check out. Now go!"  
  
She didn't even acknowledge that Sam gave her an order. She rushed off.  
  
#######  
  
Sam knelt down to Jarod. He felt Jarod's pulse and pulled back his eye lids.  
  
"Jarod, open your eyes." Sam waited. "Jarod, I know you took a slight drug to give you symptoms of shock, but your pulse wouldn't be even and strong. Now open your eyes this instant before I make you open them."  
  
Sam's basic training in drugs and medicines told him that Jarod wasn't really in shock. All sweepers at his level or higher was put through a course so they could better handle a situation that involved medical emergencies or drugs.  
  
Sam said in a low threatening voice. Jarod obeyed.  
  
"There you are, now I knew you would be a good boy." Sam hissed.  
  
Jarod just glared daggers at him.  
  
"Now why did you do that to Miss Parker? She's terrified that she will lose you, like she lost her mother. Now I will advise you to act like you were before, till we are up in the air. And pretend like you just woke up. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes." Jarod bit out.  
  
Even though he hated all sweepers, especially Sam and Willie, he respected Sam. Because he cared enough for his boss to threaten Jarod so he could keep her safe.  
  
"Good. Now close you eyes and never mention this chat of ours or I will kill you damned the cost."  
  
#######  
  
They had just finished their chat and Jarod had just closed his eyes when Miss Parker and two more sweepers came over.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He is fine. Just shock I would presume, his eyes, the pale skin and shaking are result of shock. I just think the surprise on the plane was a little too much for him."  
  
"Will he be okay?" She asked worried.  
  
"Fine Miss Parker, his pulse has evened and is going strong. He should be awake before we reach The Centre." Sam said the last part mainly for Jarod's ears.  
  
Miss Parker let out a sigh of relief at the thought of him safe. Which was ironic, considering she was about to cart his sorry butt back to that hell hole! The sweepers picked up Jarod's limp body and loaded The Centre's prize possession onto the plane, strapping him in.  
  
#######  
  
The plane took off in one smooth motion, Miss Parker paced the aisle in front of Jarod waiting for him to wake. She was worried out of her mind. Is he okay? What was wrong with him?  
  
Jarod could sense her pacing worriedly in front of him, so he decided to put on a good act, and pretend to come out of his unconsciousness. Moaning a bit to act as if he was confused and in a little bit of pain.  
  
"Jarod!" Parker yelled and rushed over to him.  
  
"Ah, what happened?" Jarod decided that playing dumb was the best option.  
  
Jarod received a hard slap on his check.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"For worrying me sick! Next time you feel like blacking out you tell me first, understood?" She growled.  
  
Jarod just laughed at her.  
  
#######  
  
"Why the hell are you laughing, rat boy?!"  
  
"Your cute when you get mad." He giggled.  
  
"Excuse me!" Miss Parker was totally shocked by his statement. "You better watch that mouth of yours, before you think I'm not cute when I get mad!" Miss Parker threatened, yelling it at the top of her voice.  
  
Sam came rushing in to their section of the jet.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Parker?"  
  
"Fine!" She hissed.  
  
"Miss Parker, I need to make sure the Pretender's restraints are done correctly."  
  
"Check then quickly, and make sure they're tight!" Miss Parker hissed as she turned to stormed out of the room.  
  
#######  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Sam scolded the prisoner.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"If you make her mad, you risk getting a bullet through the flesh!"  
  
"They need me alive." Jarod stated confidently.  
  
"As a matter of fact, no, they don't. When you get back there will be an extremely extensive de-briefing. Then Mr Lyle will be allowed to have you for entertainment for a while. After he is done, you will be re-educated and stuck back into the Pretender program. If you are unable to be re- programmed and of no use to them, you know your self what happens to projects not needed. Think about it."  
  
Just before leaving, Sam made sure to actually check the restraints. Tightening the straps across his chest first, then tightening the ones on his wrists, until they bit into Jarod's flesh. Upon hearing the sharp intake of air on Jarod's part, he left the prisoner to ponder their conversation.  
  
#######  
  
Miss Parker stormed back into the Pretender's section of the plane, went straight up to Jarod and kissed him hard on the mouth. Even slipping her tongue in a few times.  
  
Jarod, was completely taken aback by this. What the hell was she thinking? Of course he wanted to be with her, but this wasn't the way he planned it. On a plane strapped into a chair and on his way back to The Centre.  
  
The kiss was getting harder and harder until she bit his lip, drawing blood and instant bruising around his mouth. Now how the hell was he going to explain that to Sydney?  
  
"So Jarod. Now do you think I'm all sugar and spice?" Parker said quietly, licking the blood off of his bottom lip. The coolness of her actions sent a chill down his spine.  
  
If he wanted her, this was the only chance he was going to get before he was imprisoned back at The Centre. Jarod lent in the 10 cm or so and kissed her ever so gently on her lips.  
  
This time when they pulled apart it was Parker's turn to be shocked. She saw his reaction to the last one, and her words scared him like there was no tomorrow. She tilted her head to the side, with the tinniest frown. If her face didn't say enough then, Jarod looked into her eyes and involuntarily went into pretend mode, and became her before he could stop himself.  
  
Why can't he understand that we can't be together at all, its impossible. If they ever found out about that kiss, he will be punished. Most likely isolation in that small, dark, damp room like when he was little. And me, I would most likely be killed. Why can't he understand that? And as if she knew Jarod was reading her, her thoughts changed as well as her face. It went to the familiar ice glare. The bloody idiot is going to get me killed with his little fantasies! If I have to, I will do what it takes to get him to see he is out of his god-damn mind!  
  
"Stop bloody reading me!" She yelled and punched Jarod fair across the face, the blow landing on his cheek bone, Jarod felt it fracture.  
  
What happened? Where did I go wrong? Why didn't she like the kiss? I didn't want to read her! God I'm an idiot!! Jarod scolded himself for his actions. You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself chopped up in thousands of pieces and fed to the sharks?! Why kiss her? You knew she was going to react with violence. You should have listened to Sam!  
  
#######  
  
Miss Parker had left Jarod in the other compartment while she went and got her self a drink. The moron is going to get me killed! What did he think would change if he kissed me like that? Where did I go wrong? The kiss was meant to show Wonder boy that I'm not that sweet girl from so long ago. Parker tried to work out what had happened. WHY did he just kiss me like that? What was going through his head?  
  
The kiss was soft and tender, almost as if it were him, his soul, his heart kissing her. It was delicate yet she could fell the fire and passion lurking underneath waiting, hoping to be given the chance to get out.  
  
After sitting there, thinking, dreaming about the kiss, the magic and warmth it had filled her with drove her to get up. She walked to Sam.  
  
"Sam, do not disturb me at all, even if you hear my gun fired. I'm going to find out more about my mother from Franken-boy! So you better hope that you strapped him in tightly." Miss Parker hissed. It was most definitely a threat but it held no hatred or coldness.  
  
"Yes Miss Parker."  
  
#######  
  
Miss Parker entered the compartment where the trapped lab rat awaited her, and turned the lock on the door behind her. She turned back towards him, a feral gleam in her eye. Slowly she approached him, until she paused before him, like a tigress about to pounce upon its prey. A bewildered and captivated Jarod went to explain,  
  
"Miss Parker, I'm sorry about the kiss." Jarod began. "What are you doing?" Jarod asked, head tilted to the side, a small frown creeping onto his brow, curiosity and fear mingled in his voice.  
  
Miss Parker had bent down and unstrapped Jarod from his chair.  
  
"Stand up now!" She ordered in a deep, cold, growl.  
  
He stood to attention, like a new soldier does to his officer. Scared that if he disobeyed, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"Good boy." She purred.  
  
Just before making her move, Parker looked into his eyes.  
  
They were a pool of emotion. Just like a puddle when a rain droplet falls in. His eyes had ripples of emotion. Mainly curiosity, confusion, then fear, and last was a well hidden hint of hope.  
  
Like the huntress she was, Miss Parker attacked with such speed Jarod didn't know what hit him.  
  
She kissed Jarod, a soft, sweet, enchanting kiss.  
  
Jarod stood frozen in his spot, unable to move, unable to accept the kiss.  
  
Miss Parker pulled back. Looking into his eyes she realised that this sort of kiss scared him more then the first. It scared Jarod because now the rules to their little games had changed, and it was Parker that changed them.  
  
He had always tried to force her to see that he had loved her since they where kids, and that deep down inside, she had liked him too. But now it was her turn. She had turned the tables on the genius, and he was at a total lost as to what to do.  
  
Miss Parker realised all of this, so instead of getting mad at him supposedly rejecting the kiss, she took it in and tried to make Jarod more comfortable.  
  
Placing a hand onto Jarod's cheek, Parker lent in and whispered seductively, "I'm going to introduce you to something new."  
  
"What?" Jarod was almost to scared to ask.  
  
"The Mile High Club."  
  
And before Jarod had the chance to ask what it was, Miss Parker had lent into kiss his sweet mouth again.  
  
TBC... 


	3. you are now a member

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or related topics. I'm just messing around with them. I promise not to break them and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done. 

Authors note: I hope there's at least one person out there enjoying this enough to keep reading. *smiles* I'm trying my best to get the next part of this series up. Thanks to Maestra for her wonderful help. I'm sorry this is so short. Please, please, please review. I welcome any feedback. As they say, the good comes with the bad. Oh, I have Miss Parker swear in this, so be warned. It's not a lot though but because of it I will be rating this PG- 13. 

Miss Parker had just finished strapping Jarod back into the seat when she leaned in to give him one last kiss.

"You can now consider your self an official member of the very exclusive Mile High Club." Miss Parker practically purred

"Then why am I back in this chair?" He asked thoroughly annoyed.

"Hello, genius you in there?" She said, a decibel over her normal speaking voice into his ear, annoyed that he was once again trying to get her to question why she does these things.

"If I let you go- one, it would be useless as we are in a plane full of idiotic sweepers and well above the ground. And two, don't you think they'll know it was me?"

"Well, with the both of us we can take over the plane and leave the Centre behind us." Jarod suggested hopefully, only to have Miss Parker crush his hope.

"Oh Jarod, don't be damn so naive," Miss Parker growled, "I will give you a chance to escape when we land, that's it. If you don't do it then… well you're stuck at the Centre forever." 

And with that, she turned and walked out.

#######

After Jarod watched her amazingly firm ass sway out of the room, he went into daydream mode.

She had tasted like vanilla and oranges, smelt like the wild flowers in the open plains of England. Her hair was as soft as the clouds that float up high and her skin looked as if she bathed in the fresh waters of Eden.

And those eyes, Jarod let out a loved filled sigh just at the thought.

#######

As soon as Miss.Parker closed the door she slid to the ground with a soft thump, the door supporting her back.

He had tasted like cherry Pez and rainbow ice cream, his latest obsession. He smelt like the oceans' breeze and freedom. His hands bore the scars from the Centre but for some reason they had turned her on. Maybe the thought that to Jarod, at the time, it was honest, real, hard work. Work that he thought was helping people. Yet they were still so soft to touch. And that mole under his eye, gorgeous! 

And those eyes, Parker let out a love filled sigh just at the thought.

#######

Parker knew it was risky to try anything on board The Centre's cooperate jet, but that kiss he gave her!! Miss Parker let out a soft sigh.

*Why did I have to go and do that for? I have not only screwed my head up more, but Wonder-boy's too. He's going to be devastated when I tell him it is still 'I run, you chase'. I can't let this change anything, I can't! If I start to let up on him, Daddy's sure to know something has happened. And that would mean a fate worse than death. For us both!*

Miss Parker let out a defeated sigh.

*What am I going to do? What will I tell him when we talk later?*

#######

Miss Parker had gotten up off the floor where she sat after leaving Jarod. She needed a drink, a strong one at that.

*Why do I always have to make things so hard? God damn it! Why couldn't I have just kept my damn hands to myself and my legs crossed?!* Miss Parker asked her self angrily. 

*I'm not the only one that will get hurt here, Jarod will to. After all he's been through, he doesn't deserve to be hurt this way.* Miss Parker mentally and physically shook her head.

*Snap out of it Parker! This is Franken-boy we're talking about. He deserves all he gets. After all he did have you strip searched, gave you the flu, send you on a goddamn mouse hunt in the land of OZ! He does deserve this and a hell of a lot more too!*

#######

*Man, did she have to tie these damn strips so tight?* Jarod thought to himself.

*What a mess I've made this time. Got myself caught, pissed Sam off, which wasn't to bright, then this whole thing with Miss Parker. I have to admit, she's more beautiful up close and personal! God she was amazing. I have waited a life time for this to happen. Okay, well maybe not exactly like this, but I ain't complaining.* 

Jarod started to relive the experience until he remembered something.

'I will give you a chance to escape when we land, that's it. If you don't do it then… well you're stuck at the Centre forever.'

Jarod mind started to tick over. *Why would she risk her safety and give up her freedom for me? How does she plan on giving me this one chance? I hope she doesn't get caught, I don't think I could handle it if something happened to her.*

#######

Twenty minutes before they got to their final destination, Miss Parker went back into Jarod. After entering the cabin that contained their prize Pretender, she ordered Sam to stand outside.

"Jarod you have to do exactly as I say if you want to escape. This is the one and only time I will let you leave. If I catch you again, I will not let you go. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Jarod replied bitterly.

"Jarod, what did you think would happen? That, just because we fucked, that I would run away with you? Come on Jarod, use that brain of yours!" Parker cruelly hissed.

"I was hoping that it would at least have melted that heart of yours! It was more than simple 'fucking' to me! And you knew it would be." Jarod seethed, the fury could be seen in those deep, brown eyes. "Or is it your new form of torture? To make me believe that you actually care for me?" Jarod continued sadly.

*Oh god Jarod, not that hurt puppy look!!*

"Good god, Jarod! Why do you always, and I mean always, have to turn this into a soap opera?"

"A what?" He replied, confused.

"Listen to me carefully Lab-rat." Miss Parker stood as close to him as she could, towering over her prisoner, using her height to intimidate Jarod. "This was and only will ever be, two people getting it on. Nothing more, nothing less. It will never happen again. I can't afford it to happen. Am I understood?" Miss Parker growled at him, trying to drill her point in.

"But…" Jarod never got to finish.

"No buts. Am I understood?" She demanded, the fury and rage could be seen in her eyes.

*Beware of the blue fire, it will burn you.* Jarod reminded himself. 

"Yes." Jarod replied sadly.

"Good. Now Sam and his team will be…" Miss Parker whispered to him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Miss Parker stepped away from him, and just glared at him. Jarod could have sworn that he could almost see her baring her teeth and growling at him, warning him back off.

"If I bring you back, then I lose my position and my Centre spending account."

"Is that really it?" Jarod asked a little hurt by her answer, but wouldn't show it. He wanted the truth from her, for once, despite the warning glare.

Miss Parker shot him a withering glance, turned on one heel, and stalked out of the cabin without answering Jarod's final question.

The End


End file.
